This invention pertains to the art of patient aid devices such as walkers. The present invention is particularly directed to a tray mounted to different types of walkers where the tray can be selectively positioned in operative and storage positions. In the storage position, the tray will not adversely interfere with the ability of a person who is physically challenged to use the walker.
Trays for walkers are generally known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,032 and 5,273,063. The '032 patent discloses a tray in which a pair of clamps are provided on opposite sides of the tray and adapted for sliding movement relative to side cross-brace members. In this manner, the tray can be positioned entirely between side frame members of the walker or pushed outwardly toward the front frame. This latter, storage position, though, only partially opens the region between the side frames to accommodate the user. The '063 patent, on the other hand, provides a tray that pivots between a storage position (FIG. 3) and an operative position (FIG. 1). Two types of mechanisms (FIGS. 4 and 7) are shown and described therein to provide pivotal movement of the tray.
Unfortunately, these prior art devices have various drawbacks. For example, the tray of the '032 patent partially intrudes on the space between the side frame members when pushed fully forward to its storage position. Even though the '063 patent does not suffer from that drawback, it requires a number of specially formed support braces to allow the pivoting action of the tray. Stated another way, separate inventories are required for right-hand and left-hand components of the tray support assembly, which components are not readily interchangeable.
Moreover, many manufacturers market various styles of walkers. For instance, the assignee of the present application provides a walker that has a single release mechanism for folding the walker for storage purposes. Also offered is a substantially similar walker that has dual release actuators, one for each leg, whereby each leg can be separately folded inwardly toward a pivot brace. The above-described tray structures of the prior art would not be universal or compatible with these different versions of the walker. Accordingly, there is a need to develop an alternative tray construction for a walker that is adaptable to different walker types or styles and easily moves between operative and storage positions.